A surface-coated cutting tool having a coating formed on a base material has conventionally been used. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-198735 (PTD 1) discloses a surface-coated cutting tool having a coating including an α-Al2O3 layer in which a ratio of a Σ3 crystal grain boundary in a Σ3-29 crystal grain boundary is 60 to 80%.
Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2014-526391 (PTD 2) discloses a surface-coated cutting tool having a coating including an α-Al2O3 layer in which a length of a Σ3 crystal grain boundary exceeds 80% of a length of a Σ3-29 crystal grain boundary.